From Florida To Los Angeles
by TheBananaChild
Summary: Florida was always Sophia Dinoco's home. However, she is forced to make changes after her father receives a high position in the Piston Cup. After being forced to leave her forever home, Sophia feels she'll never fit in. But with help from family and friends, this Ferrari will be able to call LA her new home.
1. Chapter 1: The Phone Call

_Aurthor's Note: I've had this fanfic in my document manager since the summer and decided to post it. I'm also working on another story which is called Racing Through The Country (as you already might know) and I decided to take a break from writing it. I'll still write it, but from time to time. I also have the other chapters for this story, but I'll take some time for you to read the first chapter and then, I'll add the others._

**Just a little clarification I'm going to make here before there's confusion. So some fanfics as you saw had my OC Katy in them. I want to do fanfics on her because I want to give more detail about her and her background. However others will only have her mentioned and for this one, she'll be mentioned as well. I hope I'm making somewhat of this clear but I just don't want to cause any confusion so anyway I hope you enjoy this fanfic.**

**UPDATE: Recently I removed this story from my feed because I felt it wasn't related to the title. However, I've figured out how I can keep it relevant. Mainly because the story is about Sophia trying to adjust to changes around her so I'm going to try and keep that the main focus. I hope you understand and I apologize for any inconvenience. **

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Pixar. All OCs are my characters and property.**

For Sophia Dinoco, Florida was always her home ever since she was a baby. The warm sunshine, the beautiful sunsets and sunrises, the nice beaches, everything that you could think of. She enjoyed everything about Florida and especially loved it because she had her friends there. Clio, Skylar, and Vivian were her closest friends. They all had dads that were similar to Sophia's dad. Skylar's dad was an investor in real estate. Clio's dad was a CEO for a science company and Vivian's dad worked in the Piston Cup Circuit as a sponsor for one of the racer's. Sophia always found herself being closer to Vivian because they were always at the races. They would talk and laugh together while the sponsors would get ready for the race. Then they would head to their designated spot to be with their parent. Sophia thought nothing could change, but that was about to happen in a matter of weeks.

Tex Dinoco was always working and for a rising oil tycoon, businessman, and a single father, he managed to handle his crazy schedule like a professional. It impressed his workers a lot and they were surprised that he never overheated. However, the young billionaire was devoted to many things in his life. His daughter had been the center of his attention ever since the death of his wife, Katy, had overcame them. Everyone knew how painful it was to see the young oil tycoon raise his daughter all by himself, but Tex knew he had to set his daughter the appropriate example he wanted her to follow in his tire trail. And as a businessman, he was going to have to help her adjust to changes that could happen.

Tex had finished his normal business routine when he received a phone call. He didn't know what it was about, but whatever it was, it must've been something serious due to the length of the phone call. When Tex finished the call, a worried yet serious look overcame him along with a sly frown. His racer didn't like the way he was acting and it made him nervous.

"Tex?"

He glanced over at his racer. Strip Weathers was Dinoco's Golden Boy and was a close friend to Tex. He and his wife, Lynda, were very close to him ever since they joined Dinoco and when Katy's death happened, they were inseparable and remained in contact like family. Tex was thankful to have them as his staff members and to have a family like them.

"Hey."

"What's going on? That call must've been serious due to the length of it."

"Your right Strip. It was serious and it'll be hard for Sophia." His serious look still remained on his grill.

"What is it?"

"Apparently, I got a higher position in Los Angeles from the racing board committee. They want me to take it and they want me to leave as soon as possible. I have a headquarters there, so I don't have to worry about that. But Sophia will need to adjust to the changes we'll have to make."

"When are you going to talk to her?"

"I'm not sure yet, but it'll have to be soon. I have to leave as soon as possible and pack up and start looking for a home."

"I'm sure it'll be okay. I'm going to have to move as well because I race for you."

"That's true. But I guess I'd better look online for a home now and not rush it at the last minute."

"Yeah. I'll let you be now so you can start." Strip left his sponsor's office and went back to doing his work. Tex heaved a heavy sigh. How was he going to tell Sophia that they would have to leave and go to Los Angeles? They both loved Florida and everything they had was right there. But like he said, Sophia would have to adjust and it also included himself. There was no time to waste and the young oil tycoon skimmed through many sites, looking for the best home they would really like and even though it wouldn't be their own home, it would be their new home in no time.

Later that night, Tex and Sophia were having dinner. It was usual for Tex to work late, but he had plans to take care of and didn't want to do things at the last minute. He knew he had to tell Sophia they were going to have to move and it wouldn't be easy telling her. Tex had to do this for his job and his business. He wanted this to be his example for Sophia to follow in his tire trail. He felt guilty because he was taking his daughter away from everything they had and she had her friends here. But he was determined to face the challenges, especially if he knew what was best for the both of them.

"Sophia, can we go in the study? We have to talk." Replied Tex. The sudden and unexpected command from her father made the young Dinoco feel on edge and uncomfortable somewhat. She wasn't sure how serious the talk was going to be, but from how her dad was talking, she knew it had to be something serious. Kate already knew what it was. She was one of the servants, but unlike the others, she was very close to Sophia and took care of her ever since her mother died. She and the other servants agreed to come with Tex and Sophia to Los Angeles for Sophia's safety. Kate didn't trust anyone else to care for the oil tycoon's daughter and Tex didn't either. He trusted her to take care of his daughter while he was away on business.

"Oh umm.."

"Sophia, we have to. It's serious."

"Okay dad." Sophia had just finished her dinner and said nothing else other than replying to her father's immediate request.

"Go in the study. I'll be there in a few minutes." Replied Tex. The young oil tycoon was very nervous about telling his daughter they were leaving. He didn't even know how to tell her and he couldn't even find the right words to say to her.

"Just tell her you got a better position from the racing board and tell her you'll have to move. It shouldn't be that hard."

"I know Kate. But she has everything here and so do I. It'll be hard for the first few weeks, but we have to learn how to adjust to the changes. I'm doing this for my business and I need to be there for my job. I want Sophia to follow my example and have a successful career."

"I know. Just tell her everything will be okay."

"Yeah. Besides I want her to start learning to adjust to certain changes when they happen." Replied Tex. The young oil tycoon felt sure now that he would be able to talk to his daughter and even though there were going to be possible challenges along the road, they would have to learn how to accept the change and adjust to it.

**So here's the first chapter. I've had this for a while, but I'm curious to know what you think of it so far. I'm also doing this since I haven't posted a fanfic with Sophia in it. I think the last one was Betrayal (where she made a bigger appearance) so it's been a while. Anyway feel free to comment/review on your thoughts on the story. **


	2. Chapter 2: Revealing The News

**Here is the second chapter. I hope your enjoying it so far. I've decided to post the second chapter even though I just posted it yesterday. But after that, I'll start posting them one at a time.**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Pixar. All OCs are my characters and property.**

Tex made his way toward the study. Sophia was already there with a worried look on her. She was scared and didn't know what the challenges would be, but she knew what this meant and she couldn't do anything about it. Tex parked himself directly in front of Sophia.

"Sophia, I got a phone call today and apparently, the racing board gave me a higher position, but unfortunately, we have to leave. We can't stay here anymore. I'm sorry."

"Wait, what? Florida is our home. We were here for years and I've been here since I was a baby." Sophia's voice sounded frantic and nervous at the same time.

"I know it'll be a big change for us, but I want you to start learning how to adjust to changes like this. You won't know if you'll have to do something like this later on when you work and I don't want you to be scared and not know what to do."

Sophia was shocked. She couldn't believe her father was making this business move. Florida was her home and she didn't want to go. Moving was never a necessity for them. Her dad was able to work here and nothing ever required him to move. Sophia didn't like change and she didn't want to adjust to her new surroundings. However, she had to deal with it.

"I already looked at some homes and I'm leaving for Florida tomorrow to see them. I already found an excellent school for you." Tex gently gave his daughter a kiss and left the room.

Sophia freaked out. New school? She didn't want to go to a new school. She had her friends here and didn't want to make any new ones. All of them would pick on her because she was an oil tycoon's daughter. Sophia didn't like this at all. She immediately began to cry and went to her room. The changes she was going to have to adapt were too much for her. She didn't want to go to a new school or make new friends. She wanted to stay here and be with them. Suddenly in surprise, her cell phone rang. Despite her crying, she answered the call. It was Vivian.

"Sophia, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm leaving Florida. My dad got a higher leadership position from the racing board committee. We're going to Los Angeles." Sophia continued to cry. She didn't want to leave her home at all. Especially since she was going to a new school.

"Well, I'm glad because, my dad got the same position as well."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah. He got the call at work today, but I'm scared. I'm going to have to go to a new school."

"I hope we're going to be in the same school. My dad placed me in a school where all the students have high grades. I'm one of them so that's where he wants me to go."

"I don't know about that school. I mean my grades are okay, but seeing me in that school..."

"Vivian, we know your smart. You passed the algebra course with a high grade. I wasn't the only one and we're both in Biology honors."

Vivian knew Sophia was right. But then again, both of the girls were afraid and nervous. It wasn't that they weren't smart, they were just nervous and being nervous when you were going to a new school was normal.

"Well, I'd better get going. My dad needs us up and early tomorrow."

"Yeah. My dad as well. Goodnight Sophia."

"Goodnight Vivian."

With a sigh, Sophia ended the call and glanced at a picture of her friends. It was when their softball team claimed the champion title last year. Sophia loved her friends and she was always going to cherish them. But she couldn't stand thinking about not being there with them. At least she was going to be in Los Angeles with Vivian.

Tex came into Sophia's room. He had finished packing up for his trip to Los Angeles and wanted Sophia to come with him to see the houses he found. Sophia reluctantly agreed to go. However, she didn't want to go at all.

"Sophia, honey, it's late. Time to turn off the light. We have to be up bright and early tomorrow."

"Okay dad." Sophia turned off her light and fell asleep. Her dad kissed her goodnight and then went to his room to sort out papers. Tomorrow they were leaving for Los Angeles to see the homes Tex looked at. He was sorting them out for a while and finally fell asleep. Tomorrow would be a busy day.

**Getting a little bit emotional kind of, but I like how it's coming out. Comment/review to let me know what you think of it so far. **


	3. Chapter 3: House Hunting

**Here's the third chapter. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Feel free to comment/review on what you think of it so far. **

Today was the day. Sophia and Tex woke up at 5:30 in the morning. Their flight was scheduled to leave at 10:00 AM. Sophia was not happy about it and didn't want to go.

"Dad, do we have to go?"

"Sophia please." Tex slightly rolled his eyes. He had barely managed to get any sleep at all and he was very tired. The young businesscar left no room for arguing with his daughter.

"Why can't we stay here?"

"No arguing. Now come on, we're going to miss the plane."

Sophia just rolled her eyes, which caused Tex to send her his ususal glare. He never liked it when she back talked to him and he needed her cooperation. Sophia didn't care at all and just continued packing.

In time, Tex and Sophia finished packing for their trip. Sophia was constantly annoyed and would try to pester to her father whenever she could, even though it backfired on her. When they arrived at the airport, the security officers went through their luggage to do a screen check. Once that was done, they waited in the seating area for their flight to board. Tex glanced through the papers of the homes he had found.

"This'll be exciting honey. It'll be fun to have a new home. Trust me, it'll be just as good as Florida was."

Sophia remained silent and didn't say anything at all. She felt like something bad was going to happen and she didn't want to take the chance of getting hurt.

A while later, a voice came on the loudspeaker. "Attention! Flight number A7708 to Los Angeles is ready to board. If your taking this flight, please head to the boarding gate now."

"That's us. Come on, let's go."

Sophia and Tex gathered their belongings and headed toward the gate to board their flight. The gate attendant checked them off and they headed inside the plane. It was going to be a long trip and Sophia didn't want to go. She despised this and didn't understand why they had to make this huge movement. The young Dinoco began to feel uncomfortable as she boarded the plane with her father. They were boarding on first class so it would be more comfortable for them.

Throughout the flight, Sophia remained tired. She began to fall asleep against her father's warm body and gently purred. Her father ran a gentle tire against her fender and nuzzled against her. He knew this wouldn't be easy for her, but they had to take it one tire mark at a time. During the night, Sophia could barely sleep and wanted to call Vivian to tell her what was going on. But she didn't want to wake up her father.

The next morning, the plane landed at the airport in Los Angeles. Sophia and Tex got off the plane and once they were cleared from the airport, they were on their way. The first house they were going to see was a white mansion. It looked really pretty from the photos Tex saw.

"Come on, we're going to see the first house of the day. We're meeting the realtor there."

"Okay dad."

The road to the first house was silent. Sophia really wasn't in the mood for talking and didn't want to change schools. That was her most biggest fear. What if they didn't like her? After all she was the daughter of a popular oil tycoon and businessman. Sophia knew she was going to have constant nightmares about it.

"We're here." Replied Tex. The house did look pretty. Outside it was painted white and had light blue flowers against it. The realtor was parked in front of the house. She drove toward Tex and Sophia.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Andrea and I'll be showing you some homes that you told me you were interested in."

"Okay."

"So this is the first house we're going to look at. It's really pretty out here. The lawn is fresh and mowed. Let's go inside so we can see the rest of it."

"Okay so this is the inside of the house. We have high ceilings, bright lighting fixtures, everything you want."

The tour lasted about 30 minutes along with any questions or concerns Tex had. Sophia didn't really care at all and just wanted to move on. The house wasn't even that interesting and everything just looked so plain and boring.

"So, do you think you like this house? Or do you want to keep looking?"

"It's okay, but I think it's too plain. I want to keep looking."

"Okay. We can do that."

Tex, Sophia, and Andrea left the house and headed toward another mansion that they found. This one was pretty as well. The mansion was really big. Glass windows were all over it along with a pool. Tex thought it was nice, but it looked like there was going to be a lot of rooms to go through.

"Do you want to look through this one or forget it because there's a lot of rooms to go through."

In Sophia's opinion, she didn't like the house at all. It was way too big for her and her father alone and somehow she felt like she would get lost in it. It was just too much for her.

"Yeah, forget it. It's way too big."

"Alright. Off to the next one."

On Tex's list, there were still a few more houses and eventually they were going to find the perfect home. The next mansion yellow. Sophia thought it was nice looking and it wasn't too big or too plain at all. They began looking through the mansion and went back outside after they finished touring the house.

"So, what do you think of this one? Did you like it or still looking?"

"I love it. We'll take it."

Sophia had to agree with her father on that. The house was perfect for them. Not too plain, not too big and it had enough space for them. It was a little bigger than their other home, but not too much bigger. Andrea gathered the papers for Tex to fill out and once they were signed, the house was ready to be purchased.

"Congratulations. Enjoy your home."

"Thank you."

Sophia and Tex were able to head home the same day. They were prepared and would start packing as soon as they got home.

**So far, I like how it's coming out. It's actually a fun one I'm enjoying along with Racing Through The Country. Hope your enjoying it so far. Will be updating my second fanfic soon. I've been busy so I've only been able to work on this story. **


	4. Chapter 4: Packing

**Here's the next chapter. I love how it's coming out. I think I'm starting to enjoy writing stories on my OCs. Hope everyone is enjoying it so far. **

"Sophia, start packing up some of your stuff. We need to get going as soon as possible. I need to start filling out the paperwork and give it to the racing board when it's done."

Sophia began packing up her stuff. She didn't have that much to pack. All she had were photos, drawings, medals, honor awards she received at school, art supplies, her growing collection of crowns, and of course her photo albums. Tex didn't have that much to pack either. Photos, paperwork, photo albums, file folders, household items, and his business related stuff were all he needed. Kate and the other servants packed all the kitchen equipment.

Tex glanced at a photo of him and his wife, Katy. She had died several years ago and since then, Tex didn't remarry. He managed to move on and it was Sophia that had kept the light in him ever since her death.

"Still thinking about Mom?"

"I know honey. I know it's been a while and I have moved on."

"I know. It's just.."

"Sophia, Mom would be proud of you. She would've been and I'm proud of you as well. I know moving isn't going to be easy, but it'll be okay."

"Yeah, sure…whatever…"

Tex and Sophia continued packing up. The packing crews arrived to help bring some of the packed boxes into the moving truck. Sophia and Tex would be traveling by plane and then meet at their new house with the packing crew members to unpack everything.

"Mr. Dinoco, is everything else packed?"

"Yeah. Just these last few boxes over here. You can put them in the moving truck."

"Okay."

Soon everything was packed into the moving truck. Sophia and Tex would head out in the morning for their flight to Los Angeles. Tex decided to keep the house as a summer home so this way, they could still come to Florida during the summer.

"Okay. Everything is done. Sophia, we're going to have to go to bed really early. We have an early morning tomorrow and it'll be a busy day."

"Okay dad."

Night began to fall. Too quick in all honesty. Sophia had trouble falling asleep and at times, she would wake up and still couldn't believe that she wouldn't be in this house anymore. Even though it was going to be her summer home, Sophia still didn't like it at all. But, her father had no choice. It was for his job and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Sophia, you need to go to sleep."

"I can't sleep dad. I don't want to move at all. I'm scared."

Tex breathes a sigh and came over to his daughter's bed. He ran a gentle tire against her fender and nuzzled beside her.

"I know, honey, I know your scared. It'll be okay though."

Sophia just looked down at the floor in silence. Her father kissed her and left her room. Maybe he was right. Maybe things would be okay and she was just making it look more complex than it already was. With a calming sigh, Sophia began to lay down and fell asleep.

Morning broke across Florida. The sunrise was as pretty as usual. But, Sophia wouldn't be seeing anymore of it. Today was the day and the final day she was going to be in Florida. Vivian was traveling to Los Angeles the exact same day as Sophia was. She felt like seeing her longtime friend, but she was going to have a busy day and would be busy the within next coming days.

"Sophia! Let's go! The flight will be leaving in 2 hours."

"Coming dad."

Throughout the journey on the plane, Tex and Sophia remained silent. Tex was ready for this new position. However, Sophia wasn't ready to go to her new school. She was nervous and didn't know what to expect. The young Dinoco refused to talk about the subject and began to fall asleep against her father's side.

**So this was a short chapter. I apologize for that. Hopefully I'll be able to keep other chapters longer. This story is coming out really good, and I'm happy with the results. **


	5. Chapter 5: Heading To Los Angeles

**Here's the next chapter as well. Hope your enjoying the story so far. I'm posting two chapters as well. **

The plane finally landed in Los Angeles. Tex and Sophia began to travel to their new home. The packing crew would meet them there and help unpack the boxes.

Sophia wasn't happy about it at all and didn't want to move at all.

"Dad, why did you make this choice?" Sophia's attitude was still the same when they were leaving from Florida. Tex was annoyed at this point and told his daughter many times why they had to move. He slightly rolled his eyes, yet answered her.

"Honey, I already told you. I got a better job here. It'll be just as good as Florida was." He tried his best to remain calm despite the weight of tiredness he felt on his tires.

The two cars finally arrived at their new home. It was a bright yellow mansion. A water fountain stood in the middle along with a beautiful landscape of flowers.

"See. It's not so bad. It's really beautiful." Replied Tex. "Come on. Let's go help the packing crews or else we'll end up living in a mess for weeks."

"I liked our old home better." Replied Sophia. She was miserable. Her dad sent her a warm, gentle smile and gave her a kiss. He knew it would take time, but he was sure she would get use to it in a while. They headed over toward the crew and began to take out boxes.

Tex was still unpacking when night began to fell. Sophia was tired and spent the entire day unpacking. He took a box from the pile and took it to his room. It was all of his paperwork, files, folders, and binders. He saw his daughter sleeping on her bed and placed the box down. He approached his daughter's bed, rested a tire against her fender, and nuzzled her once more.

"My beautiful girl. I love you a lot. I know it'll be rough the first few days and weeks, but we'll get use to it." Tex's voice grew gentle. He gave her a kiss and left her room to finish unpacking more items. Kate was helping her colleagues unpack the kitchen utensils and plates. Tomorrow the unpacking would continue.

"Okay everyone, I think this is a good start. We'll finish up tomorrow so let's get some rest. It'll be a long day."

Everyone began to pack it in for the night. It was late and they all needed a goodnight's sleep. They headed to bed and soon, the newly Dinoco home became quiet. However, Sophia woke up and saw that Vivian was calling her.

"Hello?"

"Sophia, are you in Los Angeles yet?"

"Yeah I am. Are you?"

"Yeah. But I can't sleep. I'm so nervous about my new school."

"Yeah. Me too. At least it's still the summer."

"Yeah. That's true. I wish we could go back to Florida."

"I hear you Sophia, I hear you."

"Sophia! Get off the phone now! You need to be up bright and early!"

"Sorry Vivian. I have to go."

"Yeah. Same here."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

Hanging up the phone, Sophia sighed and laid on her bed. This wasn't going to be well for her and Vivian. She was sure of it. As the night wore on, Sophia tried getting some rest. It was rough and she wasn't use to her new bed. She wanted her old bed. She felt like she was in a different home and not where she was suppose to be. Managing to wrestle longer, she begins to close her eyes and falls asleep.

Morning came. Although, it felt like it came way too fast. Sophia woke up and headed downstairs to help her dad unpack. She wasn't sure how long it would take, but all she wanted was to get it done and over with.

"Sophia, take these boxes to your room. They have your stuff in it."

"Okay dad."

Sophia took the boxes to her room and placed them in a safe spot. Her storage units, bed, vanity, and desk were all laid out for her. All she had to do was put her stuff in the correct place.

"Tex, what about your files and papers."

"I'll take them to my desk myself. Thank you."

The packing continued for half of the day. Sophia was getting tired and hoped everything would be done. The kitchen utensils were away, books were stored on the shelves, tables were neat and tidy, lighting fixtures were shining brightly, large windows were placed, and everyone's belongings were where they were. Soon, no more boxes were in the way and all the unpacking had been done. Tex came into the living room to join his daughter and shook himself from all the dust that had went on his paintwork.

"Well, that didn't take long."

"Yeah. Surprisingly."

During the summertime, Sophia and Tex continued getting use to their new home. For the first few weeks, Tex had been dealing with meetings, conferences, and transitioning data from his old monitor. It wasn't new to him anymore and the young business car found himself right at home. However, Sophia was a different story. She would stay home and refuse to go out. Her father was determined to not let her spend the rest of the summer in the house. He wanted her to go out and get use to everything. She needed to learn to adjust. She had to make friends and Tex was sure he could get her to adjust to the changes.

**Decided to post two chapters since they're already done and typed out. I know everyone is looking forward to continue reading my other story Racing Through The Country, and I apologize for taking forever to update it. It's a lot of work to do and I also have tests to take care of so I'm doing it slowly. I appreciate your patience. **


	6. Chapter 6: Adjusting To The Changes

**Here's the next chapter of the story. Sorry I didn't update it but hope your enjoying the story so far. **

"Sophia, you need to start going out of the house."

"What if I don't want to go out? Are you going to make me!?"

"Sophia!"

"Are you!?"

"Young lady that is quite enough! You know your not suppose to back talk your father!" Kate blurted out in anger.

"I'm not going out!" Sophia blurted out in anger. She began to move from her seat when her father gritted his teeth at her.

"Get over here!" Tex left no room for argument. Sophia growls at her father, wanting to be left alone.

"No. I don't know why we had to come here. This isn't fair. I'm not going anywhere! And no one can make me!"

"Sophia! No arguing. We talked about this. I need to be here for my job."

"So what if we have to be here for that reason. I'm still not leaving this house."

"You need to make friends. There's tons of kids here. You'll have a lot of friends. Besides, Los Angeles is a big city."

"I'll never have friends. Florida was my home and I had friends until we had to go." Sophia immediately left the table and went to her room while she began to cry. Her father sighed and shook himself in disappointment.

"She has to learn to adjust to these changes Kate. I want her to start going out."

"I know. Let's just be patient with her. I'm sure she'll learn on her own." Kate did the best she could to help Tex. Of course change was not one of Sophia's favorite things. She wanted things to be the same and would always have a rough time if changes occurred. Tex knew she was right, but he couldn't help himself. It was his job to teach Sophia how to adjust to changes like this. Heaving a sigh, he took a deep breath and began to sort out papers for work the next day.

Sophia glanced outside her bedroom window. The sun began to set, causing the sky to become various shades of pink, orange, yellow, and purple. Sophia allowed a small smile appear on her. She missed the sunset back in Florida. But, it was still the same in Los Angeles. She glanced at her phone and saw that she had a missed call from Vivian. Calmly, she called back her friend. Sophia was at least glad someone was with her and at least she wouldn't have to endure the changes alone.

"Hey Sophia."

"Hey Vivian." She replied through leftover sniffling from crying.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be okay. I just had an argument with my dad."

"What happened?"

"My dad is forcing me to go out and start making friends, but I don't want to go yet. I'm not ready."

"My dad is doing the same thing with me. I'm starting to look around tomorrow. Do you want to come and look around? Maybe it'll be better if we both adjust together. Sometimes it helps."

"Yeah. I guess it's worth a try."

"Okay. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Night Sophia."

"Night Vivian."

Ending the call, Sophia breathes a sigh and begins to flick through a family album. They were all from when she was back home in Florida. Her mother had made it a while before she died and her father continued to finish it a while after she passed. It wasn't easy, but it bought back nice memories. Times with his family were always Tex's favorite memories.

As the evening wore on, Sophia kept glancing through the album. She then placed it back in her desk for safety and headed out of her room. She watched as Kate cleaned up the dinner table, while another servant began cleaning the dishes. She began looking through her new home. It was really big and pretty. Chandeliers were hanging on nearly every ceiling. She went through many bedrooms, looked in all the bathrooms, closets, swimming area, wine bar, extra rooms, and everything else that was in her home. She glanced in a room that her father was using as a study area to work. He was looking through papers and writing down multiple notes. A computer was in front of him, blocking his view of Sophia and a stack of file folders were on one side of him. Sophia just sighed and rolled her eyes, knowing that her dad wasn't paying any attention to her. She left the studying area and began to go back to her room. She laid down on her bed and soon began to fall asleep. Tomorrow would be an adventurous day.

Morning broke across the large city. Sophia was up bright and early, waiting to go out with Vivian. Kate was preparing breakfast for her and Tex while her father was getting ready for work.

"Morning Sophia."

"Hey."

"I have your breakfast ready. Your father will be coming down soon. He's just preparing for work."

"Of course he is. What else would he be doing if we had to move?"

"Sophia, I know moving is a big change for all of us, especially for you. But your dad wants you to start adjusting to the changes we're going to have to endure."

"If it makes him feel better, I'm going out with Vivian. We're going to see what everything looks like and what we're going to have to get use to."

"Well, I guess that's a start. He also wants you to take a look at your new school at some point."

"Fine."

Soon, there was the sound of keys jingling. Tex came down holding on to them, along with folders and papers he had.

"Morning Kate."

"Moring Mr. Dinoco."

"Hey sweetheart." He kissed his daughter before parking next to her, while Kate parked across from them.

"So what's new with your progress today?"

"Just some more conferences, business calls, paperwork, deliveries. The works. The Racing Board Committee is going to give me the position in a few weeks. It takes time to have the papers done so it's taking a while."

"Well Sophia has some news to tell you." Kate narrowed her eyes at her, while Tex glanced in her direction.

"Tell him."

"I'm going out with Vivian today. She thought maybe I could go with her so this way we could adjust to the changes together. We're going to look around so we know what we're going to have to get use to."

"That's good. I hope it'll be fun for you. I also want you to look at your new school. It's a great high standard school. I want you to work hard and keep up your grades like you did in Florida."

"Okay dad."

Tex glanced at the time. He quickly finished his breakfast and left for work. Sophia waited for Vivian to come to her home. They didn't know their way around and decided it would be easier if they met at her place.

Vivian arrived a while later. It took some time for her to find Sophia's location, but in no time she got there.

"Hello. You must be Vivian. I'm Kate and I take care of Sophia."

"Nice to meet you. Sophia are you ready?"

"Yeah. I'm ready."

"Okay. Let's go."

"Just a minute girls. I want you to take some water with you. It's hot in this area and I don't want you to overheat."

"Okay."

Once Sophia and Vivian received their bottles of water, they headed out. The decided to check out the main roads first and then the shopping areas and malls.

"Well, that's the first thing we're going to have to get use to." Replied Vivian.

"I hate the heat. My engine does not get along with it."

"Yeah I hear you."

"My dad wants us to look at our new school. He wants us to know what we're going to have to do when we go back. He wants me to keep up with my grades just like how I did them back in Florida."

"My dad wants me to keep up my grades as well. He even wants me to pursue honor awards."

"The pressure we're both facing is unbearable. But I guess that shows that our dads want us to have a successful career."

"Yeah. That's true."

Sophia and Vivian went through tons of shopping areas and malls. They even looked through a few of the store windows and looked around in the stores. It was pretty cool. Until the next part came.

"Well, I guess we should check out the new school."

"Yeah. Come on. Let's go."

The two cars headed to their new school. It was a huge building that was a pale yellow color, similar to the color of Sophia's mansion. Outside of the building was a dark red Chevrolet Monte Carlo. She looked up and smiled at them.

"Let me guess, your the two cars who moved from Florida to Los Angeles."

"That is correct ma'am." Replied Sophia.

"You two are Sophia Dinoco and Vivian Laine aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Come in. Your already enrolled into our system, but I suppose a tour won't hurt. You'll love it here."

"So this is the main office. If your called during the day, this is where you go."

"Next is our gymnasium. We have many volleyball games in here during the school year."

"Then we have this row of classrooms and lockers and then toward the end, we have our cafeteria."

"How big is this place?" Sophia asked.

"Pretty big. I mean it's okay if you get lost for a while. Happened to me for that period of time."

The tour lasted for about 20 more minutes. The place was big after all and a few times Sophia and Vivian were lost. They were worried that they wouldn't be able to find their classes, but the dark red car assured them that they would be okay. The two cars left the building, but more nervousness swarmed in their engines.

"I think I'm going to go home. I'm not well." Replied Sophia.

"Yeah. Me too."

Sophia came home around 2:30 in the afternoon. Kate was in the kitchen washing dishes and cleaning up after she made lunch for herself.

"Sophia, how was it?"

"Awful. The school is so big. I don't know how I'm going to find my way around."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad when you start classes."

"Sure. If you say so."

Sophia went to her room for the rest of the day. She wasn't feeling well at all and seeing the school didn't make it any better. She wasn't sure how she would be able to find her classes. The young Dinoco began to feel sick and it was worse than before. She cried in pain and began to lower herself on her bed.

Tex came home for his afternoon lunch break. Normally during the school year, Sophia would go to the nearest take out for food and bring it to her dad at his business, but during the summer, he would come home to have lunch.

"Mr. Dinoco, your lunch is almost ready."

"Thanks Kate. Where's Sophia?"

"She's upstairs in her room."

Tex headed to his daughter's room to see how the school was and how everything else looked. However, instead of expecting her to wait for him and tell him everything about it, the sounds of crying were replaced by that. Tex grew worried. What happened to Sophia and what went wrong while she was out. Gently and quietly, he went in her room and saw her on her bed. She was tired, hot, and crying in pain from the aches and pains she was feeling from her engine.

"Sophia, sweetheart, are you feeling okay?" He began to press a gentle tire against her fender. She felt warm and he could see them turning into a pale like pink color.

"I'm not feeling well. I think I got nervous from seeing the school." Sophia begins to cry in pain. Her condition was very unstable and not in the normal area where it should be.

"Kate!"

"Oh, Mr. Dinoco, your lunch is ready."

"Never mind about my lunch. Sophia is sick. Please get her an ice pack and a glass of cold water for her"

"Yes sir."

Kate began to prepare a glass of cold water for Sophia and bought an ice pack and medicine with her. Tex was next to his daughter's bed. She was trying to calm down. Tex had taken the rest of the day off to stay home and take care of her.

"Here. Give her the medicine."

Sophia began to take the medicine. She never liked the taste of it, but she knew it would make her better. After she finished the medicine, she took a few sips of the water and then began to fall asleep while the ice pack was placed on her pale fenders.

"Let's let her be for a while. When she wakes up we can check on her."

Within 2 hours, Sophia woke up from her nap. She was still sore, but felt a little better. Tex came in her room to see how she was feeling.

"Hey."

"Hey dad."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better, just sore but I'll be okay."

"Seeing the new school made you nervous I guess."

"Yeah. A little I guess. I'm just not use to a big school."

"I know. But let's make the best of it."

"Okay."

As the rest of the summer began to go by quickly, Sophia began to gather all of her supplies. Binders, pens, pencils, looseleaf, highlighters, and anything else she needed were all on her list. She and Vivian decided to go out to get their supplies together. Sophia enjoyed being with her and at least she had a friend to be with while she was enduring these changes.

That night, Sophia ate dinner earlier than normal. Tex wanted her to get a goodnight's rest and be ready for tomorrow. It was going to be her first day at her new school and everything had to be perfect.

**Enjoying how the results are coming in. Love it a lot. I'm inspired to write more on my characters. Also if you haven't followed my art account for my fanfic related art, please make sure you do. It'll mean a lot to me. **


	7. Chapter 7: New School- Day 1

The day had finally arrived. Sophia and Tex were busy, preparing everything for the new school year.

Sophia woke up really early to have a nice car wash and had placed one of her formal tiaras on her. After she was ready, she began to pack all of her school supplies.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Tex kept on pestering his daughter while preparing his papers for work along with a cup of coffee.

"Yes dad. I have what I need. I'm not little anymore."

"I know, but today is your first day at your new school. I want you to look nice and prepared for your classes."

Sophia had finished packing up her school stuff. She double checked to make sure she had everything. She would be receiving her schedule as soon as she arrived at the school. Vivian would meet her at their lockers once they arrived. Tex came over to his daughter and gave her a kiss on her fender.

"I love you. Have a great first day honey."

"Thanks dad. I love you too."

The journey to the school wasn't that hard at all. In fact it was less of a commute than when Sophia went to school in Florida. She smiled shyly as she went through the new streets she first went through during the summer break. It was very different now that the school year had started. Less cars were out and most had schoolbooks and papers for work related stuff. Sophia finally approached her school and headed to her locker. She waited for Vivian and glanced around the building. She began to feel a little uncomfortable. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Sophia."

The young Dinoco turned around and saw that it was her friend, Clio Rivera. She smiled happily and held onto her tire for a brief moment.

"Clio, what are you doing here?"

"My dad got a better job for his science company so we had to come here. I heard you and Vivian were here as well."

"Yeah. I'm still waiting for her so I was just glancing around."

"Oh. Skylar's going to be here too."

"She is? What's up with her dad's job?"

"He's needed at a real estate agency here because they don't have a lot of agents so she's coming here. Los Angeles is a big city so you can't blame her. She'll be here in a few days. She said her dad got a late start getting ready so they won't be here for a while."

"I see."

"Hey Sophia. Wait Clio, what are you doing here?" She smiled at the dark pink Nissan Altima.

"My dad got a better job for his science business so we had to come here."

"Oh I see."

"Skylar's coming here as well but she'll be here in a few days. Her dad got a late start packing and getting ready so they won't be here for at least a few weeks. At least that's what she told me."

"Well, I guess we'd better get going. We're meeting in the gymnasium."

"Okay. Let's go."

The three friends headed for the gymnasium. Suddenly, Sophia caught sight of a familiar light pink car and gasped quietly. Clio and Vivian looked at her.

"Sophia, what's wrong?" Asked Vivian.

"Shh. Get back."

Clio and Vivian joined their friend in a private corner. Clio began pestering quietly as to why they were in a corner.

"Why do we have to get back? What's wrong?"

"I'm going to say this now. For everyone's sake." Replied Sophia.

"What is it?" Vivian asked. Her voice began to have a nervous edge in it.

"That light pink car we saw, you stay away from her and I'm serious. She is mean."

"Who is she?"

"Nellie Garcia. Her father use to work for my dad, but he fired him because of his behavior. Now Nellie is my enemy and she hates me because of what my dad did. She hates my dad even more. So now I have to keep my distance."

"Oh no. Does that mean we're done for sure?"

"No, but I want you to stay away from her. I'm going to have to tell Skylar this when she gets here. I don't want anyone getting picked on by her or possibly even getting hurt by her. She is mean. My dad wants me away from her as much as possible. I want to be away from her myself to be honest."

"What is he going to do now if he finds out Nellie goes to the same school as you?"

"I have no idea. I can't move schools though. And going back to Florida is out of the question."

"Yeah. That's true. Well, let's see what happens."

The three friends began heading back to the gymnasium, but carefully. They didn't want to bump into Nellie and start trouble. They parked next to each other and waited for further instructions. The principal of the school was talking to a few other cars. One was black and the other was dark blue. They were parked a few feet away from the podium. The principal began to drive toward the podium and began speaking.

"Alright. Good morning everyone. I'll kindly ask you to stop talking so you can listen to what we're going to do." She waited until the talking stopped, then continued to speak.

"Welcome to the first day of school. As some of you might know, we have a few students who are new to our school. As always, I ask that you warmly welcome them and treat them with respect. So without further the new students who will be joining us are, Sophia Dinoco, Vivian Laine, Clio Rivera, Skylar Larson, and Caitlin. I ask that we warmly welcome them and make them feel at home while they begin to adjust."

Loud cheering filled the entire gymnasium. The principal held up a tire for everyone to settle down so she could continue speaking. Once everyone had, the introduction continued.

"Now for the rules. As you all know, Los Angeles Academy has very high standards so I expect all of you to be on your best behavior. I also expect everyone to do hard work as all of the teachers here expect the same from you. There is also absolutely no fighting and no use of drugs, weapons, or alcohol. Everyone must have clean paintwork at all times and everyone is to be treated fairly. If you fail to comply with any of these rules, you will be automatically dismissed. Now I will allow homeroom mentors to get their students together and you can proceed to your homeroom. Mentors please remember to pass out the schedules once everyone is in place and you have the correct students in your homeroom."

In the back of the gymnasium, Nellie rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe what was going to happen. That selfish and spoiled billionaire girl was going to be joining her at this school. Nellie hated Sophia and her father after what they did to her father, Clayton. He did nothing wrong and didn't deserve to be fired from his job. Then again, billionaires were mean because they had a lot of money.

_I'm determined to go for that brat. It's the only thing she deserves. I'll be bullying her a lot, including her friends as well. Hehe. Watch out Sophia, you'll have a lot coming to you._

**Posting another chapter since this is typed out and finished as well. Hope your enjoying the story so far. **


	8. Chapter 8: New School- Day 2

**Another chapter done and posted! I'm so happy with this story. I already have another one planned out. It's also on Sophia, but it's going to be really awesome. I can't wait to start working on it.**

The night Sophia's first day of school was done, her family wanted to know how it went. They were eating dinner and talking before they went to the subject.

"So, how was your first day?" Asked Tex. He had came home early and wanted to know how things went.

"Oh yeah. I remember you started."

"It was okay. I got my class schedule today." Sophia gave her schedule to her dad. He glanced at it and then smiled at his daughter.

"All honor classes?"

"Yep. All honors. It just goes to show that I take my work seriously and I spend a lot of time and effort on it. Plus I'm smart."

"I'm proud of you Sophia." He smiled and kissed his daughter.

Sophia loved impressing her father and making him proud. It always made her feel that she was doing something to get the impression she had. And she had done it well.

"Thanks dad."

Tex gave her schedule back to her and then spoke again.

"So, aside from the schedule, did you make any friends?"

No. Not really. They only introduced us to the school, but I might have a chance tomorrow since classes start."

"Fair enough."

Sophia finished her dinner and glanced down at her plate for a minute.

"Do you want anything else to eat?"

"No. I'm good. I'm going to go to my room. Vivian said she's going to call me. Is that okay?"

"Sure honey. Just remember I want you in bed soon so don't make the call long."

"Okay dad."

"Well, at least it wasn't that bad." Replied Kate. She began to gather the dishes.

"Well so far no. I hope no one is there to pick on her or else they'll have to deal with me."

"I'm sure it'll be okay."

"Yeah. I guess."

Sophia hurried to her room. There was no way she would be able to tell her father that Nellie was there. If she did, she would be forced to change schools. She couldn't have that, especially since she was in a different state. Soon, her phone rang and hurriedly, she answered her call.

"Hey Sophia."

"Hey Vivian."

"Did you get your class schedule today?"

"Yeah. I did. What about you?"

"Same. I got in all honor classes. My dad is proud of me."

"I got in all honor classes too."

"I just hope I don't have any classes with Nellie. I hope we're in most classes together."

"Yeah. I hear you Sophia. I hear you."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait until tomorrow and hope for the best."

"True. I guess."

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just getting ready for bed."

"Same."

"Sophia! Go to bed now!"

"Okay dad. Sorry Vivian I have to go now."

"Yeah, my dad said I have to go to bed as well."

"Night. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

The next morning, Sophia woke up and prepared for her classes to start. She was buying lunch since there was no time in the morning to make her own. She went downstairs and made herself a quick cup of tea to take with her. Her father as usual, made his coffee for work and gathered papers that he needed.

"Sophia, do you have everything you need?"

"Yes dad. I do."

"Okay sweetie."

"I got to go. I'm having breakfast there and I have to meet Vivian."

"Okay. I'll see you later. I love you."

Sophia began to head to her school. Somehow it felt like she had been there for months, but it was only the second day. She had to get there early so she could sort out her books and get her locker together.

By the time she got to the school, the doors were unlocked. She pulled the door open with her tire and headed straight to her locker. She sorted out her books and binders for her classes she would have today and put the ones for her other classes in her locker.

Once that was settled, she headed to the cafeteria and picked out a cup of yogurt to take. She parked at a table and began to eat, while taking a sip of her tea. She glanced through her books and seemed interested in some of the topics that were in them. Finishing her last spoonful of yogurt, the young Dinoco threw her empty container away and then left the cafeteria. She looked through the hallways to see if Vivian had shown up. Not yet though.

"Come on Vivian don't show up at the last minute." She whispered quietly. A few minutes passed before a voice echoed through the hall.

"Sophia."

"There you are. What took you so long?"

"Sorry, my dad held me for a while so it took me longer than I expected."

"So what's your first class?"

"Biology with Dr. Zeoli. I hope she's good. I heard some students say she's rough and strict. But then again she has to be."

"Yeah. I heard the same rumors as well. I have her as well."

"She does all Biology honor classes I think."

"I wonder if Nellie is with us."

"I hope not. If she is, then we're already in trouble."

"Well, we'll just have to wait."

"Yeah true."

Sophia and Vivian spent the rest of the morning hanging out. Clio eventually joined them, but later on got called to the office. She had to wait for her lunch to arrive and it pretty much took the entire morning. Soon the bell rang for the first class.

"Well, it's time for Biology." Replied Sophia.

"Yep. Let's go."

The two friends headed for their class. Not long after, they had run into Nellie, their enemy.

"Well look who it is. If it isn't that oil tycoon's daughter, Sophia."

Sophia rolled her eyes at the remark.

"What do you want Nellie?"

"You know I still hate you right? I mean it isn't fair that my father lost his job thanks to you."

"That's your father's problem Nellie. My dad doesn't tolerate anyone who tries damaging his business. He knew it was your dad so don't get mad at me for it. You can ask all you want, but we're not taking him back."

"I'd like to see you try Sophia."

"Look, your going to make me late. I have a class to get to and I think you should do the same."

"Fine then. You little brat."

Sophia rolled her eyes and then left with Vivian to her class.

"Well, that was unpleasant."

"You think?" Sophia growled with a temperament.

"I mean she is nasty so I can see why you hate her."

"She blamed me just because her dad lost his job. It's not my fault and my dad did his job by firing him. He was determined to destroy his business and in a bad way." They came to their class and parked next to each other. Already, a few other students were parked at tables, along with their books in front of them. And unfortunately, Nellie was one of them.

"Oh no. Looks like trouble is already in the first block." Vivian's voice had a nervous edge to it. Sophia rolled her eyes and ignored Nellie. Nellie tried giving her a dirty and filthy glare, however all she got was a glare back in response, along with a soft yet angry growl in Sophia's engine.

"Sophia don't. I don't want you to get in trouble if something bad happens. Your dad will hear of this."

"I know and he'll kill me if he finds out."

The 8:05 bell rang to officially start classes. The first bell was at 7:55 which meant that students should be heading for class. Then there was a 8:00 bell which warned students that only 5 minutes were left before they were considered late. Once the students were late, 2 demerits would be distributed. Dr, Zeoli came in the room and immediately took out her attendance sheet and a pen. She placed her books on her desk and began taking attendance. Once that was done, she removed her glasses and drove toward the front of the room.

"Hello everyone. I'm Dr. Zeoli and I'll be your Biology teacher for the year. I also received word that we have two new students who are new to our class so I want to take a moment to welcome them. Sophia Dinoco and Vivian Laine, right?" She looked at her attendance sheet briefly and then glanced up at them.

"Yes ma'am. That's us." Replied Sophia. Her teacher smiled at the remark. Sophia knew good manners since her father taught them to her. He wanted her to be respectful and polite to everyone.

"Please to meet you both."

Everyone briefly cheered and then simmered down once more.

"Okay everyone I'd like for you to take out your books and we will start with ocean life."

The smart board flicked on and a note slide appeared.

"I'd like everyone to write down this slide and highlight anything that is important. At the end of each quarter, I'll be checking your notes to make sure you have all of them."

Everyone began to write down the slide while their teacher began to start her lecture. Sophia and Vivian remained focused, however, they knew Nellie was watching them every second. It scared them a lot, but they did their best to ignore her. Finally the bell rang.

"Homeroom is next then it's Algebra on my schedule." Replied Sophia.

"I have history next so I won't be with you. But our lunch period is the same."

"That's good. Well, see you later."

Sophia headed to her homeroom. She stoppped at her locker quickly to put her biology books away, since no homework assignment was given to her. She quickly went to her homeroom and parked at her desk.

After homeroom, the rest of the day went quickly and before Sophia knew it, she was on her way home. However, the fact that Nellie was in almost every class with her was not her favorite thing. She already didn't like her, but that was because her dad had fired Clayton. She didn't even care.

That night, Sophia was eating dinner and as usual, he started to ask how things were the second day.

"So classes started today, right?"

"Yeah. All of the teachers seem nice."

"Did you make any friends today?"

"Yeah I did. Her name is Caitlin. She's really nice."

"Will you make anymore friends?" Asked Kate.

Sophia's voice changed from gentle to one that sounded like she had bumped into someone she couldn't stand.

"Someone I particularly don't like. That snippy Nellie Garcia."

"Hey!" The young business car snapped angrily at his daughter.

"I don't like her. She literally began bothering me already. The first week didn't even end."

"That doesn't mean you go after her! Do you hear me?" Tex glared sternly at his daughter.

"I want to give her a piece of my mind!"

"Sophia! No!" Tex immediately grabbed his daughter. "I don't want to hear it anymore. I hope I'm making myself clear. If I hear any nonsense about fighting, you'll face serious consequences! Do you understand me?"

"Fine. I understand."

"Good. Now off to bed you go."

Sophia didn't like the events that were happening already. She couldn't tolerate Nellie at all and couldn't take the chance of telling her dad. Sighing, she had managed to fall asleep. Tomorrow would be another dramatic, yet busy day.

**Here's another chapter I finished. I don't know if your getting the same feeling, but Nellie is turning into a brat already. However, I felt that it was important to add some rivalry in the story, since they don't like each other now. I have a feeling we'll be seeing these two more as the story continues. I'm not sure though, but probably. **


	9. Chapter 9: Nellie

**Here's the next chapter I did. I'm enjoying this story a lot and as I continue writing it, I'm having fun adding more chapters to it. I'm so excited to work on my second story with Sophia and the rest of my characters. Hope your enjoying it as much as I'm having fun writing it.**

The next morning, Sophia woke up. However, she didn't want to go to school. The thought of having to tolerate Nellie all throughout the school year began to make her feel bitter all over herself. She quietly began to seethe, until she heard her father coming into her room. Ever since she had wanted to go after Nellie, Tex had been hard on her to make sure she wasn't going to go for her. Sure he couldn't stand Nellie or her father Clayton, but it still didn't give him or his daughter a reason to go for either of them.

"Sophia, do you have everything ready?"

"Yes dad. I have everything."

"Then come downstairs. You still need food in you."

"Alright." Sophia sighed and reluctantly gathered her stuff. She headed downstairs where her breakfast was waiting for her. Kate settled down across from her, while Tex parked next to his daughter.

"Sophia, we need to talk. I need to make sure I'm making myself clear."

"Must you go through this again?" Sophia rolled her eyes, causing her father to give her a sharp, cold glare. She knew what the discussion was going to be about and didn't like it. She knew she wasn't allowed to attack Nellie. Even if she had done something to her. Still, Tex didn't want to take any chances, and he wanted Sophia to understand that none of this was a game or funny. It was serious and he was determined to make it clear to her once and for all.

"You know what I'm doing it for. I need to make sure you understand that you are to not attack Nellie or go near her. Do you hear me?"

"Yes dad. I understand."

"Good. Finish eating and then head off to school."

As soon as Sophia had finished her breakfast, she headed off to school. Already her morning didn't start well, and the rest of her day wouldn't be good either. She was sure of it. Nellie was always a brat, a spoiled one. She would push anyone around and always found it amusing. She was also prone to getting anyone in trouble even when they didn't do anything wrong. One time she had accused Sophia for throwing her food at her when really, Sophia didn't do anything wrong. Luckily, she has witnesses who were able to confirm she wasn't near Nellie at the time. Clayton was the same as Nellie. In fact, Tex felt upset when he found out what Clayton was trying to do. All along, he had trusted him to do the work and he failed to do so. He had also committed several crimes throughout the business such as theft and fraud. Tex was at least glad he had fired Clayton, even though there had been some damage to take care of. Ever since then, Nellie had threatened to make sure Sophia wouldn't make it in the school. And there were many ways she could do it. And today would be a great start, and Sophia wasn't aware at all with what would be coming her way.

Sophia had just arrived at her school. It was 7:15 and she was getting her breakfast from the kitchen. She went to her locker and began to sort out her books. Clio arrived a few minutes later, carrying her books.

"Hey Sophia."

"Hey Clio."

"Did you finish your history essay?"

"Yeah, I stayed up all night working on it. Need to get a high grade so I had to put a lot of effort in it. Know what I mean?"

"Same. I hear you. How did you manage to stay up without your dad knowing?"

"He was working late. He didn't come home until after I fell asleep. He's working from home today."

"I see."

"The two friends talked for a while. Vivian came a while later and left right away. She was called to the office to pick up a lost item she was looking for.

"Clio, Sophia! There you are."

Sophia turned around to see who had called her name. It was Skylar.

"Hey Skylar. When did you get here?"

"Yesterday afternoon."

Silence remained for a few minutes before Sophia continued to speak.

"So, did you get your schedule yet?"

"No. I'm getting it today though. They should be calling me soon to go get it."

Sophia nodded and then took a sip of her morning tea.

"So, what's with all the text messages you sent me Vivian?" Skylar asked. Sophia glanced at the two of her friends in confusion.

"What text messages?"

"I sent you those text messages because someone has to give you a warning before it happens. Bad news is Nellie goes to this school, and already I think she's trying to start trouble with Sophia. So, we're trying our best to avoid her. None of our parents want her to go near us or anyone going near her."

"Oh Chrysler, what else is new?" Skylar asked.

"We wanted to warn you for your safety. I don't want anyone to get hurt or a fight occurring if something happens because of her."

"I see."

Just then a voice came over the loudspeaker. "Skylar Larson to the office please."

"That's my cue. Bye guys. See you later." And with that, Skylar turned around and headed for the office.

"I hope she's in some classes with us." Vivian replied.

"I know. I think all of us want to stay together ever since we found out Nellie was here." Sophia said, as she took the last few sips of her tea. The bell immediately rang and the two friends gathered their stuff.

"Well, history first this time. Let's go." Sophia said.

"Yep. Come on." Vivian said, as she went off with her friend.

In no time, classes had officially started. Sophia and Vivian took a lot of notes in history class. It was a lot, yet the information was very interesting. A partner assignment had been given to the class and Sophia and Vivian agreed to work together. Before they knew it, the bell rang for class to end and everyone began to head for homeroom. Sophia and Clio were in the same homeroom, while Skylar and Vivian were in another homeroom together.

"Hey Clio." Sophia said, as she came into her homeroom.

"Hey."

"How was your first class?"

"It was good. We got an essay for English to do, so I'm going to stay after school to work on it."

"Sounds good. I have to prepare for geometry. Have a test next week."

The announcements came on a while later, while Sophia's homeroom mentor took attendance. Homeroom was ten minutes, unless there was extended homeroom. As soon as the bell rang, Sophia headed to her Geometry class. Clio was in the same class as her, so luckily Sophia would have someone to be with. Unfortunately, Nellie was in the class as well and as usual, she gave her the normal glare and Sophia's engine began to purr and growl with anger. Just then, Sophia's geometry teacher, Andrew Martinez, came in. He drove to his desk and placed serval books down.

"Alright, settle down, please. We have a lot of things to take care of."

Everyone took out their books and papers, while the teacher settled down. A few minutes later, Mr. Martinez was ready to start the lesson.

"Alright, today we will start with line segments. Please copy the notes while we do the lesson. I'll be checking your notes every quarter to make sure you have all of them. Failure to do so will result in two demerits."

At 11:10 the bell rang for X Lunch. Since Sophia's schedule had history, homeroom, and then geometry, lunch was between classes in some schedules. The routine for those schedules was the student would go to the class first, then they would go to lunch once the bell rang, and then they would go back to the class after the lunch session ended. Sophia and Clio headed for the cafeteria to get their lunches. Almost immediately, the line had decreased and the two friends had purchased their meals. They were heading toward their table to sit and eat with their other friends, when Nellie approached them. She began to annoy Sophia and threw her soda on her. Sophia shook herself, her engine growling in anger. She was clearly seething. Luckily, Clio was there and immediately pushed Nellie off of her.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Clio growled angrily, reigning in her anger.

"Back off!" Nellie snapped. "If I want to be mean, I'll do it! Mind your own business and stay out of this ordeal!"

Clio wasn't going to tolerate any of the nonsense Nellie was doing to Sophia. All of the business related chaos was all on her father, and it was Tex's job to fire him from the team. However, since Nellie didn't like Sophia, she always felt it was okay to mistreat her. Unfortunately, one of the teachers saw the whole thing and immediately left the room to notify Tex via email message, including Clio's father, and Nellie's father as well.

Sophia wasn't happy with what had happened. She was also worried what would happen if her dad found out about what had happened. Clio and Sophia headed over to their table. Skylar and Vivian were there, along with their new friend, Caitlin. They were eating their lunch when they saw the commotion between Clio, Sophia, and Nellie and had stopped to see what was going to happen. Vivian had a nervous look on her front, while holding her fork she was eating with her lunch.

"Your dad will have your hood on a platter for this." Vivian said, her voice carrying a nervous tone in it. "I have a feeling Nellie will try to frame you for it when it was really her responsibility."

"Let him think that. I don't care. I didn't start a fight with her. Besides, she came over to me, I didn't. And I told her to go away and leave me alone."

After the discussion was dropped, the friends continued to eat their lunch. The bell rang a while later, which ended the lunch period. Clio and Sophia headed for Italian class, while Vivian, Skylar and Caitlin headed to their geometry class.

"I hope my dad isn't aware of what happened at lunch." Sophia nervously replied, as she took out her binder, papers, workbooks, and textbook."

"He probably did find out. Hopefully it's not as bad as you think it might be."

"I hope."

Unfortunately, Sophia's hopes weren't what she hoped they would be. Tex has received a phone call while he was on his lunch break and had been told what had happened with Sophia, Clio and Nellie during their lunch period. Clio's father had also been notified, including Nellie's father. None of them were happy about the situation and it looked like they were going to have to talk to them immediately. Tex was not happy with Sophia. He shook his front sternly, along with a disappointment look on him, while he had listened to the call.

When the bell rang to end the last class of the day, Sophia and Clio went to their lockers to meet the rest of their friends. While Sophia was talking to Vivian, her phone rang.

"Sorry, one second." Sophia left her group of friends before answering her call. Once she was alone, she picked up the call. It was her dad.

"Sophia! You have a lot of explaining to do!" Tex growled angrily through the call.

"I didn't put up a fight with her! I swear! She was the one who started it!"

Tex scowled at what his daughter had just told him. Sophia felt she could see his expression, even though he wasn't directly in front of her.

"I want you home right now! We're discussing this tonight!"

"Dad I didn't pick up a fight!"

With an immediate click, Tex hung up the phone and ended the call. Sophia was shocked and scared. What was she going to do now? It wasn't her fault and she didn't pick up a fight with Nellie. Clio came over to Sophia, clutching her phone with her tire.

"My dad just called me. He's not happy with me either."

"How do you think I feel. However, it sounds like your dad seems less angry sometimes. My dad is always strict and serious."

"I'm pretty sure they're both the same way."

Sophia rolled her eyes, then sighed. "Well, I'd better get going. My dad will have a fit if I don't get home soon."

"Same here. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Clio."

Tex was not happy with Sophia. He took several deep breaths as he paced throughout the kitchen. Both of the girls knew better than to pick up a fight with anyone, and Tex knew that as well. He held onto his cell phone as he continued pacing around. Another 15 minutes passed before Sophia came in. Tex immediately came over to her and escorted her into the kitchen.

"I'm very disappointed in you. Didn't I make myself clear about not putting up a fight with Nellie?"

"Dad, I didn't pick up a fight. She was the one who started it." Sophia protested. "I tried to get away from her."

"Sophia, fighting doesn't solve the issue. You know that and you know better. I know you do. I'm placing you under a curfew for the rest of the week. Beyond disappointed with you!"

Sophia scowled, but Tex didn't care. He wasn't happy that his daughter hadn't obeyed his command and he knew he had to discipline her. Of course, he still loved her. That was always going to be true. However, he knew it was his job to raise her the right way Katy would've wanted her to be raised. After speaking to his daughter about the issue, Tex went back to his study to focus on his paperwork. Sophia went to her room and decided to call Clio to see how things went with her and her dad.

"Hey Sophia."

"Hey Clio. What happened with you and your dad. Is he upset as well?"

"He was upset with me a lot. But he didn't yell. He's placing me on a curfew as a punishment for the rest of the week."

"Same with my dad. I just hope nothing else happens. We've already been in trouble enough despite the fact it was only once."

"Well, I'd better go. My dad will want to talk to me more probably."

"Same. I'd better go as well. See you tomorrow."

Dinner came by really quick. Sophia and Tex joined Kate at the table and helped out as much as they could. As soon as the last plate was settled down, the three cars parked at their usual dinner table spots. The dinner was rather quick since Tex still had work to finish up and Sophia had to pack up for tomorrow. Kate told them not to worry about helping her wash the dishes, since it wasn't a lot.

Throughout the night, the Dinoco home remained silent. Sophia finished up some homework, while Tex finished up some paperwork. Later on, Sophia went to bed. Tomorrow it was back to the regular routine. As usual.

**Sorry. Long chapter, but there's a lot of detail I want to fit in with Sophia and Nellie being business rivals (I guess I can say that? XD whatever) anyway I apologize for taking a while to update this story. Hope your enjoying the story so far. **


	10. Chapter 10: Food Fight

Another day of classes had come. Sophia was packing up her books for all of the classes she was going to have. She was expecting to meet Clio, reguarding their essay for history. It was almost done and the two friends had spent the entire night finishing it. But, their teacher was expecting them to explain each paragraph. That was why they were going to meet and talk about it.

When Sophia arrived at the school, she went to grab some breakfast and hurried off to her locker. Clio wouldn't arrive until a few minutes later, so Sophia would be able to eat her breakfast. While she ate, Sophia began to ponder through her life. From when she was a baby till now. It just seemed like yesterday she was an adorable little baby and now she was climbing through the ropes of high school. Her father was making many changes and there were times where he wouldn't be able to spend time with her. It was a way he would distract himself following the death of his wife. As Sophia finished the last few spoonfuls of her food, Clio came.

"Hey Clio."

"Hey Sophia. How'd you study for our test today?"

"I think I know everything. As usual, I always get a high grade."

"True. Vivian might be running late. She said something happened at her house. So, she'll be coming in later."

"What happened?"

"Dunno. Something to do with the roads I guess."

"Yeah, true."

In no time, the bell rang for all classes to start. The first two classes went by in a blur. Soon, lunch came. Sophia went to where all of her friends were. However, things were about to get worse.

"There she is!" A familiar voice shouted. Sophia turned around, carrying a low and angry growl in her. She was clearly seething.

Clio rolled her eyes. "What do you want Nellie?"

"I'm here because I'm still mad about what your father did to my dad. It's just not fair."

This time, it was Sophia's turn to roll her eyes.

"I don't care what you say Nellie. It's done and over with. Stop coming to me and complain about it, because there's nothing I can do about it. My dad will not want your dad to work for him anymore." And with that, Sophia turned and headed to the cafeteria kitchen to get her lunch.

Clio and Vivian were in line to get their lunch. Sophia joined them. Once they got their meals, they headed to a table where all of their other friends were. However, things were going to be tense. Nellie had followed Sophia to her lunch table, and immediately threw her food on her. And then, it turned into chaos. Fighting began to erupt and food went flying all over the cafeteria. Nellie had Sophia down, while she was being covered in food. Immediately, the principal came into the cafeteria. Her mouth dropped in shock, as she watched the chaos before her. She saw Sophia being held down and went over to the table. She placed herself in between the two girls, while Sophia was pulled back by her friends. Her engine softly purred with rage.

"What is going on here?" The principal demanded to know as she finished taking care of the two cars.

"Sophia was tormenting me?" Nellie replied.

"No I wasn't. You were following me." Sophia replied.

"Did not!" Nellie snapped.

The principal blasted her horn. "Alright alright. That's enough of this nonsense! Nellie, my office now! Clio, please help Sophia clean off the mess on her, and then I want the rest of you girls to meet me in my office as well."

"Yes ma'am." Clio replied.

Within minutes, Sophia was back to her normal paint job. All the food had been washed off of her. Clio and the rest of their friends went with Sophia to meet with the principal. She was parked at a conference table, facing Nellie, who was parked on the opposite side.

"Why would you do this to her?" Clio asked, her voice purring with rage.

"I did nothing wrong. All of you are lying." Nellie replied, her voice carrying fake innocence. Vivian scowled, while Sophia's engine purred with terror and anger.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Nellie said to the principal.

"That's enough of your nonsense Nellie, and I mean personal nonsense that has to do with Sophia. I'm tired of you picking on other cars, especially Sophia. It's not fair for her to have to endure with your nonsense everyday. She isn't doing these horrible things to you at all. I know her father well, and I know that she's kind."

"That doesn't mean anything!" Nellie snapped.

"It doesn't matter. You know your not suppose to pick on anyone. That's one of the most important rules here at Los Angeles Academy. You have been given several warnings and you still refuse to listen to them. As a severe punishment, you'll be facing 2 detentions, and 1 week of suspension. I'm calling your father and letting him know about this. Leave now."

Without saying another word, Nellie slammed the door of the principal's office shut. Clio, Vivian, Sophia, and Skylar rolled their eyes. It was clear they couldn't stand Nellie at all. She was just too much of a spoiled brat. Then again, Clayton had the same personality as her, so it was no surprise that Nellie was behaving this way.

"AS for you Sophia, I'm going to have to call your dad as well. He has to know what happened. Now, I know you didn't do anything, but it's my job to inform parents when something like this happens."

"Yes ma'am. I know." Sophia replied.

"Good. You may return to your classes."

As soon as the girls left the office, the principal notified Tex of the incident. He wasn't happy and would have to speak to Sophia once she got home.

When the bell rang to end the last class of the day, Sophia went to her locker to unpack her books. She had finished packing up, when Clio came over to her.

"Hey Sophia, we're going to a nearby cafe. Want to come?"

"Sure."

"Will your dad mind?"

"No. He's too busy anyway. Besides, it'll only be for a little while, so I don't see why he can't let me go."

"We're leaving in a few minutes. Vivian had to talk to one of her teachers. We're meeting her in the cafeteria."

"Okay. We can wait." Sophia replied. She glanced at her cellphone, realizing she had a missed call from her father.

"Sorry, one second." Sophia left her group and went into a corner to return the call. A few rings went through before Tex answered.

"Hello?"

"Dad, did you call me?"

"Yes, I did. I need you home now. We have to talk."

"About what?"

"I'll explain when you get home."

"I was going to go out with some of my friends."

"Make it for another day." And with that, Tex hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Vivian asked.

"I have to go home. My dad wants to talk to me."

"Same with mine." Clio replied, as she drove toward her friends.

"Let me guess, does it have to do with Nellie?"

"Probably."

"That's so ridiculous."

"I know. But, I'd better go. My dad will get upset."

"I'll leave with you." Clio replied.

"Okay. Let's go."

When Sophia arrived home after dropping Clio off at her home, she entered her house and saw her father waiting for her. Kate was there as well. Clearly she knew what was coming. Tex tapped his tire crossly. "This is the second time I received a phone call from the school Sophia. You know we discussed this issue already. I don't understand, what is the issue?"

"Dad, it's not me. Honestly, I swear."

Tex sighed. "Sophia, I'm not going to say it again. You need to stay away from Nellie. Seriously, it's getting to the point where I might have to transfer you to another school. If you can't control yourself, then I'll have no choice but to take you out. Is that clear?"

"I'm sorry dad. I promise, it won't happen again."

"It had better not. For your sake." And with that, Tex turned around and went to finish more paperwork. Thoroughly humble and trained, Sophia wen to her room and began her studies and homework.

**Sorry I haven't been updating any stories lately. High school stuff is in the way again, but I hope your still enjoying them. Also I guess it's also time to explain why I haven't been updating my stories that much, except for the fact I have school work and studies I'm taking care of. So a few months ago, I joined Deviant Art. This is a way where I'm beginning to post my artwork publicly, not just on Instagram, and it's also helping me improve my artwork and sharing my other interest with others. So, I've been doing that as well. If you have Deviant Art, you can simply add me on there. My username is TheBananaChild. Don't worry, I'm not leaving FanFiction, I just want to focus on drawing as well. **


	11. Chapter 11: Enough Is Enough

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter. Sorry I haven't been active lately, but you know school things to deal with. Anyway, here's another chapter. Hope your enjoying the story so far. **

"Sophia Ray Dinoco!" A loud and angry voice rang through the hall. It was just the beginning of the second block and all the students were transferring to their classes. Sophia was with Vivian and Clio. The three friends were on their way to their own class when Nellie's voice made them jump.

"Stop Nellie! I've had enough of your nonsense. It's not fair that we're always getting picked on by you. We did nothing wrong to you, and all your doing is picking on us for no reason!"

"Sophia's right Nellie." Vivian chimed in, "You have no right to pick on us. You need to stop picking on other students, and realize your own mistakes. Now leave!"

Nellie scowled, and shot Sophia an angry glare. She left and went to her own class, leaving the three friends annoyed. Sophia knew none of it was her fault. Nellie was just being a brat, and never wanted to admit her own mistakes. Sophia just shook her front with disapproval.

"Don't get upset by her." Clio replied, "She's just jealous of you because your dad is successful, and her dad isn't. It happens all the time."

"I'm not. I just wished she would stop bothering me. It's getting annoying now. I keep telling my dad it's not me, but he doesn't believe me."

"Well, maybe the principal will tell him what's really going on. She knows you didn't do anything."

"She tells him what happens between me and Nellie." Sophia replied. "Why do you think she has us come in her office whenever an incident happens?"

"Well maybe your dad will call."

"Who knows." Sophia replied. "Come on, we have a class to get to."

As the day continued, Nellie would try any move she could to annoy Sophia. However, her friends were always there when it happened. The principal had notified Tex of any incident she had witnessed. She had told him everything, and how none of it was Sophia's fault. When classes were over for the day, Sophia's cellphone rang. She prepared herself for the worst.

"Hello?"

"Sophia, I need you home." Tex replied.

"For what?"

"Just head for home, now." And with that, Tex ended the call.

Clio approached Sophia. Clearly she knew what the call must've been about.

"I'll go with you."

"Thanks."

Vivian came over as well. "I'll also come as well."

"Thanks guys. I'd appreciate that." Sophia replied.

As the three friends made their way toward Sophia's home, they had met up with Nellie.

"Well, look who's here." Nellie said. "If it isn't Sophia Dinoco."

Having enough of Nellie's attitude and behavior, Sophia was about to lunge for her, when a loud and angry voice rang out.

"Sophia! NO!" Tex came over to his daughter, and grabbed her before she could make another move. He shoved her away from Nellie and parked himself in front of her, while grasping her tire harshly.

"What were you thinking?!" Tex growled as he reigned in his anger, "You were about to go for her!"

"No I wasn't." Sophia argued, her voice carrying frustration.

"If I hadn't shown up I wouldn't have-"

"Sir, she wasn't gonna go!" Vivian replied, chiming into the conversation without even having a second thought.

"Yeah, she wasn't going to go. She was trying to ignore her." Clio said, pointing toward the direction Nellie was in.

"This doesn't concern you girls, and your lucky I didn't tell your parents you were out there and getting ready to fight against Nellie. You know your suppose to stay away from her."

"We're the ones staying away from her! She's the one going near us all the time!" Sophia replied, as she glanced at Nellie briefly, before turning around.

Tex stared sternly at the three cars in front of him. "Girls, we all told you to stay away from Nellie. You know that by now. No one should have to tell you to avoid her. If any of us catch you fighting with Nellie, you'll face serious consequences. That goes for you as well Sophia. I'm tired of having to repeat myself about you fighting with Nellie! Now everyone head home. And Sophia, your coming home with me."

The group had broken off and went home. Tex escorted Sophia back home before he would leave for the racing headquarters of Dinoco. Since he didn't trust Sophia to go home on her own, he took it upon himself to take her home, where he knew she could be watched on.

Sophia began to work on her assignments she had received while Kate prepared her dinner for her. Tex returned home later that night. When it came time for Sophia to go to sleep, Tex came into her room to see how she was doing.

"Sweetheart, it's late. Turn off the lights."

"Okay dad." Sophia closed her books and jumped into her bed. Tex covered her with the blanket that was on the end of her bed. He kissed her goodnight, and left the room.

**Sorry this chapter is short somewhat. I was hoping it would be a little longer, but I couldn't think of anything else to add into this chapter, except for the fact that Sophia's friends are tired of Nellie's behavior at this point. **


	12. Chapter 12: Clio's Birthday

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter. Yes I understand some of you are wondering why I haven't been updating my stories, but I'm trying every once in a while to update. Since my classes have moved online, I'm going to be home, yet I still have classes to do. I'll try every now and then to at least upload a chapter. Hope this makes up for it. **

Clio's birthday had arrived. Sophia, Vivian, Skylar, and Caitlin were all at her home, celebrating with her. She was excited and couldn't wait to open her gifts. Since her father was a popular billionaire business car like Tex, he was able to have a special cake made just for her. Her private home chefs had made it extra special for her just like the way he had instructed them to make it. Some of Clio's other relatives were there, including her cousins, aunts, and uncles. Some of her father's friends were also there, including Tex.

"What does your cake look like?" Sophia asked excitedly.

Clio chuckled slightly. "You have to wait to see it. It's a surprise. You'll love it though. Trust me."

Dozens of refreshments were placed on several tables. Salads, pizza pies, drinks, wine, and snacks were all placed together, making the small gathering look like a New Years Eve celebration. Over on a separate table, a big silver platter was placed on it. This would be used for Clio's cake.

The chef came over to where the silver platter was. The cake had three layers and was covered with light pink icing and several colored sugar stars. Clio thought the cake was lovely. It matched her taste and it was exactly what she wanted on her cake. Clio's father nodded in approval.

"This is good. Thanks Cassie."

"Your welcome. If you need anything else, just holler."

"I will."

Sophia and Vivian were hanging out by the refreshments. They were drinking small cups of fruit punch that Clio's aunt had prepared for the party. It was really good. Tex was having a cup of coffee, while hanging out with Vivian's father.

"At least it takes us away from work." Brian replied, as he took a bite of a cookie he got from the refreshment stand.

"True. I like it."

"Pizza's here." Clio called out, "We also have salad if some want a healthy meal."

A few began to grab a few slices of pizza, while others went for salad instead. Sophia decided to grab both as a compromise. When no one was looking, Nellie had managed to sneak her way into the party and saw Sophia. She rolled her eyes in annoyance, and decided to wait for her time to come.

Sophia finished her meal and decided to head outside for some fresh air. She noticed her father was right by the swimming pool, along with Vivian's father. They were watching the sky turn into orange and yellowish like tones as the sun began to set. Sophia felt that someone was looking right at her. Turning around, she noticed Nellie was staring straight at her, glowering.

"What do you want Nellie?" Sophia sighed.

"As usual, I'm determined to make sure you will get out of the school. My dad deserves to be on your dad's team. You don't deserve to be in this school. You just want attention and think your better than everyone. I deserve some attention too you know. Besides, everyone likes me better than you. I stand out more than you."

Sophia scoffed at this remark. "So you don't like me because of what my dad did to your dad? I'm sorry, but it's not my fault it happened. My dad does that to anyone who doesn't do their work and tries to damage his business in anyway, including the business's reputation. Your dad deserved it. Your just jealous cause I have a lot more than what you have. Best wishes for your life and career, because you won't get anywhere with your attitude and if you keep on bullying other cars."

Sophia was about to turn around, when she felt a solid and sharp ram on her right side of her fender. The sudden force spun her violently and she lost her balance and fell into the water with a huge SPLASH. Immediately, she had surfaced to the top of the water, gasping for air.

"Nellie Garcia!" Tex shouted furiously. "I saw that! How dare you push my daughter like that! Get over here right now! I want a word with you."

Vivian drove over to where Sophia was getting out of the pool. She was sputtering and completely soaked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Sophia replied. She shook herself dry as best as she could. "Right, where is she?"

Vivian quickly blocked her path. "No Sophia. Just leave it. Your dad will deal with Nellie."

"I don't understand her. Why does she have hate against me. It's just annoying!"

"I know." Vivian replied, "Just let her be. There's no point in antagonizing her."

"True." Sophia replied.

"Clio's father came outside. "It's time for the cake everyone."

Those outside began to head inside. Sophia watched as her father gave Nellie a rough push. Clayton came over not long after and shot Tex an angry glare, before taking Nellie and leaving with her.

Sophia entered the home, with Vivian behind her. Clio raised her eyebrows in shock.

"What happened to you? Your all wet!"

"Nellie pushed me into the pool." Sophia replied, her voice carrying an annoyed tone.

Clio frowned. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, but at least my dad saw the entire thing. He was able to take care of the situation."

"That's good."

"Yes, but let's not think about that anymore. We have a

When everyone was inside the home, Clio's father lit the candles on her cake. Once they were all lit up, the lights were turned off and everyone began to sing happy birthday to her.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Clio. Happy birthday to you."

Once the lights were back on, everyone helped distribute the cake. Once everyone had received a piece, Clio joined her friends.

"Are you having fun?" Sophia asked.

"I'm having a great time. Especially since I'm with you guys."

"I don't think we've had this much fun in a while." Vivian replied, as she took a bite of her piece of cake.

"I agree. This will be one of the most special moments I'll ever cherish." Sophia replied.

In time the celebration died down and Sophia and Tex headed for home. Tex wasn't too happy about what had happened with Nellie, but he didn't want to ruin the event for him and his daughter. Once they arrived home, Sophia got ready for the next day and gathered all of her books. Tomorrow would be another regular schedule.


End file.
